


Polyamor one-shot

by Kus_from_safe-skeletons (Ameko)



Series: Polyamor collection [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Love, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameko/pseuds/Kus_from_safe-skeletons
Summary: Hi !Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !





	Polyamor one-shot

The night was well advanced when Sans woke up. He didn't immediately understand what was going on, still fogged by the dream from which he had been forcibly taken out. He looked up and saw his brother.

\- Hey, Paps. What is happening ?   
\- Red is no longer there..., whispered Papyrus.   
\- What ?!

Observing quickly around him, the elder realized that it was true. It was unusual for their lover to wake up before them. He remembered, however, that the little skeleton had fallen asleep between them the night before... What had happened then?

Quickly rising from the bed, the two brothers left the room in silence, in case that their lover had fallen asleep somewhere and to prevent awakening him. But Red wasn't asleep. In the living room, the television was lit but silent.

The little skeleton was elongated, curled up on himself, shaken with sobbed sobs. Papyrus and Sans exchanged a sad look before joining their boyfriend on the couch. Of course, the latter sat up with a jump as he heard them and tried to wipe his eyes quickly. But he continued to cry, unable to calm himself.

Still without a word, the two brothers took him in their arms between them, squeezing him gently. And after a few seconds of hesitation, Red leaned against them and began to cry harder, inconsolable. It had been weeks that it hadn't happened, but the poor little skeleton was in the midst of an anxiety attack. Papyrus gently caressed his spine while Sans was massaging his hands slowly, until he calmed down. When he was at last appeased, the two brothers kissed his skull alternately, muttering gently:

\- Everything's fine, Red... We're here...   
\- YOU CAN CRY AS YOU WANT, WE WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU...

Red snorted, rubbing his cheek against the biggest, absent air.

\- I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I'm sorry...

Then the other two skeletons kissed him still tenderly, caressing his hands and back, until he fell asleep against them. Without hesitation, the older one put all three of them on the couch, covering them before they fell asleep, keeping the smallest tight against them. In that way, Red would understand that they loved him when he would wake up, and that it didn't matter what the circumstances were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudo, and don't hesitate to join me and Ked on tumblr : safe-skeletons.tumblr.com !


End file.
